


Хороший коп, плохой коп

by sablefluffy, shapeshifter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Офицер Хейл, держите себя в руках!<br/>- Да, - поддакнул Стайлз. - Не парься, чувак. Релакс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший коп, плохой коп

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2015

Пиздец как неудобно!

Стайлз заелозил, пытаясь найти положение покомфортнее. Оперся на стол локтями, потом скрестил руки на груди, затем вообще съехал вниз. Край жесткого сиденья больно впился в задницу, но вылезать было как-то не с руки, очень уж он круто выглядел, когда так сидел.  
И он смог вытянуть ноги. Это было приятно – пока они тут торчали, у него уже все, нахрен, затекло: ноги, спина, зад и мозги. Мозги особенно. От безделья и бесконечных занудных расспросов Стайлз изнывал. От этого и необходимости следить за тем, как бы чего не ляпнуть. Не мог же он облажаться еще раз, уже после того, как его повязали?  
Не должен был. Тем более, что Стайлз, конечно, влез в дерьмо, но пока все шло именно так, как рассказывал Фернандо: поймать-то его поймали, а сделать что-то по-настоящему не могли. Пугали только, да и то… Сразу видно, что жесткача ждать не стоит. Ему пока даже не прилетело ни разу.

Фернандо учил, что бояться реально нечего. Ты, говорил он, у нас вундер хренов кинд, а для других – малолетка, и в этом штате таким уголовка не грозит еще года два, так что никто сделать толком ничего и не сможет. Ну посидишь чуток взаперти, делов-то? Держи рот на замке и воду в жопе, шкет, все остальное – наша работа.  
Мы друг за друга горой, сам знаешь.  
Короче, теперь самым главным было не сдохнуть со скуки и не выдать ничего важного во всей хрени, что он нес, когда все-таки открывал рот.

Тот, что сидел напротив и допрашивал его, мужик совсем старый на вид – ему было сорок или, может, даже шестьдесят – с какой-то совершенно ебнутой фамилией, устало вздохнул, когда Стайлз сказал, что не помнит, сколько ему, год рождения не знает и даже на пальцах считает строго до двух. Именно столько у него средних пальцев, вот, видите, офицер?  
Второй, мрачный мужик помоложе, прислонившийся широкой спиной к двери (как раз он гнался за Стайлзом, умудрился догнать – а ведь Стайлз дохуя быстро бегал, быстрее всех, кто был у Фернандо – схватить, ткнуть рожей в землю, не дать пнуть себя по яйцам, какой-то хренов Бэтмен, а не коп) только челюстью подвигал. Злился, наверное. И правильно злился, зря, что ли, Стайлз языком молол?

Он же первым и не выдержал:

– Хватит придуриваться! – рявкнул и посмотрел еще так угрожающе. Пугал, значит. Стайлз пугаться не стал, хотя и вздрогнул, и тут же сам убедил себя, что от неожиданности.

– Офицер Хейл, держите себя в руках, – отреагировал старикан.  
– Да, – поддакнул Стайлз. – Не парься, чувак. Релакс.  
Оба посмотрели на него с явственным желанием прибить. Тут уже Стайлз малость струхнул и заторопился это как можно лучше скрыть.

– Так офицер Хейл, – он кивнул на этого Хейла, – типа как плохой коп? А вы, значит, хороший... о-о-окей. Эй, попить мне ваще хоть можно? Коки, там, или пепси. Горло промочить. Жаждой пытать нельзя, детей особенно. А, мужики?  
– Сэр! – возмутился плохой коп офицер Хейл.  
– Дерек, выйди, – попросил вдруг Стилински. Не приказал, Стайлз заметил, а именно что попросил. Он был старше по званию, и потому Хмурый Хейл вышел, даже не попытавшись выкобениться. Разве что зыркнул на Стайлза напоследок, и тот еле удержался, чтобы рожу не скорчить. Но это было бы уже не наглостью, а дебилизмом. Не круто.

– Солдат спит – служба идет? – спросил старик, помолчав, а когда Стайлз непонимающе взглянул в ответ, пояснил: – Как в армии, главное – время провести. Без пользы, но и без ущерба. И, главное, ничего нового. Мы-то оба знаем, что будет дальше. Я немного позанудствую, ты повыкаблучиваешься, затем придет офицер Хейл и повращает глазами. Потом мы передадим тебя органам опеки, а уж оттуда тебя вытащат дружки – или сбежишь сам, как уже делал.  
Офицер со странной фамилией собрал бумаги в стопку и выровнял кромки. На Стайлза он не смотрел.

– Фостерные семьи, они частенько такие: пацаном больше, пацаном меньше… Горюют, разве что, о потерянном куске пособия.

Стайлз молчал.

– Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось, парень. Уж наверное, ничего хорошего. Иначе ты бы сейчас играл в бейсбол с пацанами после школы, а не при банде околачивался. Ездил на велосипеде, и волновал бы тебя, разве что, какой-нибудь тест по математике. Родителей или нет, или лучше бы не было, зато есть банда. Там-то тебя приняли как родного, верно?

Стайлз демонстративно принялся изучать потолок. Сейчас начнется – на самом деле ты им не нужен, давай, дружок, сдай мне своих подельников…

Офицер откашлялся и продолжил:  
– Сейчас твои документы… Они не остались там, откуда ты сбежал, но и не уничтожены. Зачем, нет. Они у старшего. Чтобы не потерять, для сохранности, как иначе? И что-то ты уже, конечно, делал, пока ничего по-настоящему ужасного. Вон, побегать курьером доверили. Ты теперь вне закона, крутой пацан, и все твои парни, твои чуваки, они тоже крутые. У вас должно быть какое-нибудь этакое название. Волки?

Стайлз невольно хмыкнул. Отстойнее погоняла старик не смог придумать?

– Не волки, нет? Ну, ну… не делай такое лицо. Так или иначе, ты уже человек улиц. После всего, что досталось в жизни. А как иначе, верно?

Человек улиц, вот еще хренота. Стайлз не какой-нибудь там бомж, у него есть место, где спать и братья, чтобы прикрывать спину. Он не из тех, кто днем спит на газетах, а по ночам на углах предлагает прохожим отсосать по-быстрому.  
А дядька все продолжал проповедовать. Слова были тихие, а в допросной ничего интересного для рассматривания не было, так что Стайлз волей-неволей прислушивался.

– Что было, то было. Зацикливаться на прошлом, это… Ты видел когда-нибудь торчков? Тех, что на героине? – спросил вдруг коп неожиданно.

Стайлз только плечом повел, усмехаясь. За кого его тут держат? Конечно, он видел торчков. Лохи.  
Окей, если коп собрался парить ему мозг на тему жутко опасных и вредных О-Боже-Мой-Наркотиков, то пора устроиться как следует. Жопу он точно перестанет чувствовать раньше, чем тот закончит.

– Да, да, – согласился офицер, – и не начинающих, а таких… Потасканных. Видел ведь? Все в язвах, не моющиеся месяцами, похожие на живых скелетов. Трясутся, словно настоящие зомбаки, добывают дозу любыми способами. Улетают – а потом все по новой. Отслужившие свое проститутки, молодые мужики, выглядящие немощными стариками. Люди, которых и людьми-то назвать сложно. Почему они стали такими?

Он замолчал, и Стайлз понял, что ответа от него все-таки ждут.

– Ну... употребляют, – нехотя сказал он.

Офицер, что странно, покачал головой.

– Смотри шире. Каждый из них в какой-то момент зациклился на прошлом и не смог выпутаться. Употребляют ведь не от хорошей жизни. Просто случается какое-то говно – а оно, поверь, случается рано или поздно с каждым – и тебе хочется убежать. Выпить, накуриться, уколоться. И, в конечном итоге, либо ты поборешь свое прошлое, либо оно тебя.

Старик, казалось, знал, о чем говорит. Может, сам сидит на чем – Стайлз бы не удивился, копы не так уж редко брали джанк у парней Фернандо. Платить не платили, но взамен могли закрыть глаза на кое-какие делишки. Хотя нет, не похож дядя на нарка. Ну, может, бухает, кто его знает.

– А у тебя сейчас появился реальный шанс не зависеть больше от прошлого. От того, что с тобой сделали, от того, что сам успел натворить. Поверь, не каждому выпадает. И когда ты попадешься снова – а ты попадешься, и не потому, что дебил, а просто потому, что так устроена жизнь, всегда отвечают те, у кого нет протекции сверху и денег на адвокатов, те, кто помладше… Когда ты будешь сидеть напротив меня в следующий раз, я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Я не захочу.  
Коп минутку помолчал, потирая висок.  
– Так вот, парень. После того, как ты посидишь немного у меня, отправишься либо в колонию для несовершеннолетних, либо в тюрьму. Все зависит от того, с чем попадешься. Скорее всего, по первости, сядешь ненадолго. Но потом – пути назад уже не будет. Рано или поздно тебя тупо пристрелят в бессмысленной войне за передел нескольких сраных кварталов.

Повисла пауза. Стилински ждал ответа Стайлза, а Стайлз смотрел в потолок.  
– Короче, попить мне не обломится? – выдал он, наконец, пересчитав все потолочные плиты.  
Старик вздохнул и заковырялся в своих бумажках.  
– Вот тут телефон участка, на всякий случай. На обратной стороне я сейчас напишу свой домашний номер. А здесь буклет с адресом общественной кухни. Там не станут задавать вопросы, просто нальют чего-нибудь горячего. Тебе полезно хотя бы иногда есть суп, пацан. Надумаешь чего – звони. А теперь проваливай, пока не вернулся офицер Хейл.

Стайлз абсолютно точно знал, что никуда звонить не станет. Особенно какому-то ебанутому старику. Кто вообще так делает?  
Чего Стайлз пока не знал, так это того, что сегодня его судьба крякнет, заскрипит всеми сочленениями, но свернет-таки в другую колею.  
Что он придет к своим, посмотрит на Хоря, накурившегося самокрутками – лучше всех их слюнявил – и валявшегося на диване в полуотрубе. Повернет его набок, чтобы если вдруг блевать начнет, не захлебнулся.  
Что пацаны сопрут в магазине неимоверно крутую футболку с блестящим черепом в короне, гигантским, от горла до низа, и натянут ее на Стайлза, потому что он сегодня – мужик, король, справился. Но благодарности и восхищения он почему-то не почувствует.  
Еще Стайлз не знал, что сегодня офицер Хейл разочаровался в своем кураторе едва ли не впервые. Раньше он был уверен, что Джон Стилински – коп от бога и отличный мужик, и ему, зеленому первогодке, не могло больше повезти с ментором.  
Дерек, в отличие от потерявшего божественный статус Джона, считал бессмысленно потраченными часы, проведенные за разговорами с местной криминальной пацанвой. Стайлз не знал, что он именно так и сказал Джону, нарушая все правила субординации – тоже впервые, но далеко не в последний раз.

– Нужно было загнать парня в систему и передать спецу по малолеткам, предварительно хорошенько надавив. Раскололся бы сразу, сколько ему, в конце концов? Одиннадцать? Двенадцать?

Джон долго закуривал, а выдохнув дым – не торопился отвечать. Они стояли в курилке после долгого рабочего дня, он старался бросить, и это была первая сигарета за день, выстраданная и долгожданная.

Дерек не смог дотерпеть, начал снова:  
– То, что вы не передали его органам опеки… Сэр, при всем моем уважении…  
– Сообщишь об этом начальству? – перебил его Джон.  
Дерек осекся.  
– Не об этом речь…  
– Сообщишь? – Джон настаивал, и Дерек раздраженно выдохнул. Он и не собирался сдавать куратора. Работая в полиции, быстро понимаешь, что законы несовершенны настолько же, насколько и люди. Действуя исключительно по протоколу, рискуешь стать либо мудаком, либо плохим полицейским. От последнего, впрочем, никто не застрахован.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо.  
Дерек поджал губы и демонстративно медленно разорвал бумаги о задержании, которые до тех пор мял в руках.  
– Ну и к чему хорошему это привело? Пацана уже нет, сейчас он, наверняка, бежит рассказывать своим корешам, как ловко свалил от дебилов-копов. Не говоря уже, что теперь они будут настороже, свернут систему курьеров, все поменяют... Сэр, простите, но, по-моему, это было ошибкой.  
– Возможно. А может и нет. Попытаться всегда стоит, – бросил Стилински в ответ. И кивнул на дверь, показывая, что Дерек здесь только мешает - нудит и вообще портит весь кайф.

Стайлз не вернулся в участок этим вечером, не пришел он и на следующий день. Но банальные, въедливые, досадно правдивые слова копа оказались очень кстати, когда Фернандо показал Стайлзу пистолет: на их углу начал торговать какой-то мутный чувак, и этого никак нельзя было стерпеть. Стайлзу ведь можно доверить серьезные дела? Он умный пацан, Фернандо это с самого начала в нем заметил.  
И вот с этим Стайлз был согласен. Он себя тоже дураком не считал.

****

Дерек набрал полную тарелку немудреных закусок и попытался найти угол потише. Сегодня Джон Стилински устраивал отвальную в честь увольнения из рядов полиции Нью-Йорка, вступления в должность шерифа какого-то богом забытого городка в северной Калифорнии, и народ шумно прощался. Дерек поначалу недоумевал, что Джон забыл в северной Калифорнии. Что там мог забыть вообще кто угодно?

Дерек более-менее составил общую картину, узнав от кого-то, что Стилински родом из тех мест, но удивляться не прекратил. Сам он тоже перебрался в Нью-Йорк из богом забытого Лойсбурга, штат Пенсильвания, и променять ритм большого города на сонную провинцию не согласился бы ни за что. Лойсбург был знаменит самой большой бобровой плотиной. И озером, названным в честь большой бобровой плотины – на редкость неожиданно – Бобровой Запрудой. И музеем бобров. И невыносимой, убийственной скукой.  
Господь милосердный, вот уж нет. Если повезет, Дерек не вернется туда ни на пенсию, ни даже урной с прахом.  
Но Джон, казалось, был уверен в сделанном выборе.

Детективы и патрульные толпились у столов, заставленных тарелками с мини-хот-догами и издевательскими пончиками – каждый из тех, кого Джон успел обучить за годы службы, принес по коробке. Судя по роже Стайлза, крутившегося возле торта (в форме значка шерифа, покрытого съедобной золотой краской и выглядящего почти угрожающе), собой он был доволен до невозможности.

Дерек вспомнил сообщение – «Вечеринка в честь Джона «Никаких-Шуток-Про-Пончики-Сынок-Лучше-Не-Рискуй» Стилински! Пончикам пора нанести ответный удар!». Еще утром Дерек заподозрил О’Брайена в массовой почтовой рассылке, и теперь был совершенно уверен. Стайлз любовно оглаживал взглядом коробки, стараясь не запалиться перед приемным отцом и оттого, конечно, палился совершенно бессовестно.  
Джон, судя по морщинкам в уголках глаз, воспитанником так же бессовестно гордился – пока Стайлз взволнованно суетился и шкодил.

– В школу приходил папаша Аманды, а он типа дорогущий врач для жиробасов...  
– Диетолог.  
– Да, диетолог. И вот он провел урок, рассказал о вреде фастфуда и сахара, а это, кстати, сахар, и если ты не знаешь, что нельзя есть такое, то я прямо не знаю, что ваще…  
– Вообще.  
– Вообще! Вообще столько нельзя! Вот вообще! Я серьезно, эй, нет, миссис Булман, прикрывайте, я наковырял! И не отдам!

Стайлз ловко скатил ком счищенной золотой мастики с тарелки Джона на свою, увильнул от карающей руки и сбежал к Дебби Булман, пожилой секретарше, которую побаивался даже капитан – она, в конце концов, работала в отделении куда дольше него.  
Ускользнул, спрятался за спиной своей спасительницы и гадко захихикал, откусывая куски.

К нему тут уже все привыкли, Стайлз забегал в участок при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. И всякий раз Дерек ловил себя на удивлении, несоответствии того, что было и что стало.

Стайлз за эти годы не просто подрос, он вымахал, стал высоким, неуклюжим и тощим. А если кто-то начинал его этим поддразнивать, важно ссылался на Джона, который часто говорил, что щенки с большими лапами вырастают в крупных собак. Вот так и он вырастет в большую собаку, типа как овчарка, все поняли? Джон, скажи, что как овчарка!  
Джон улыбался, но подтверждал.  
Типичный несуразный подросток, он все реже вел себя так, как сегодня, не впадал так часто в недополученное детство. Но Дерек еще помнил в нем того мелкого пацана с улицы, наглого и обреченного, в огромных не по размеру шмотках – не на вырост, разумеется, а для понта. Тем более, что Стайлз, закончив с тортом, перебежал к Оуэну Коллинзу, их специалисту по сетям – а в сравнении с тем любой выглядел бы задохликом. Оуэн разительно противоречил стереотипному образу компьютерщика, ходил в качалку чаще Дерека и габаритами напоминал шкаф.  
Он, насколько Дерек знал, по-настоящему привязался к пацану, приобретя в нем и благодарного слушателя, и товарища по страстной любви к гаджетам, и помощника в работе. Оуэн даже прозвал Стайлза Таксой, ссылаясь на какую-то узкоспециальную шутку, которую эти двое так никому и не рассказали.  
Прямо сейчас Коллинз сентиментально хлопал по спине пошатывающегося пацана, что-то повторял про мили сетевых кабелей – и посреди шумного гомона, среди людей, которые хорошо знали и любили друг друга, Дерека вдруг пробрало холодом осознания.  
Осознания того, что такая непрочная, полностью зависевшая от воли чужих людей судьба Стайлза в какие-то моменты зависела и от него.  
И по всему выходило, что два года тому назад он сделал правильный выбор. А если бы нет?

Стайлз был из породы людей, крайне редко умиравших своей смертью. Необычно понимать такое, глядя на ребенка, но ощущение оказалось четким и навязчивым. Дерек к определенному моменту службы понял, что случается с умными вроде бы парнями, наделенными слишком острыми языками. Многие из них оказывались недостаточно умны, чтобы понять одну простую вещь. Иногда просто жизненно необходимо вовремя заткнуться.  
Останься О’Брайен на улицах – и сейчас не мастику с торта сковыривал бы, а скреб пальцами по полу, силясь заодно с кровью выкашлять девятимиллиметровую пулю.

 

Года два назад, когда Стайлз уже более-менее освоился в мирной жизни, перестал материться через слово и получил в подарок от Джона подержанный компьютер для учебы, его острый, но криминальный ум оказался очарован идеей киберпреступлений. С Дереком он тогда плотно не ладил, то ли памятуя их первую встречу, то ли из-за собственного говенного подросткового норова (хотя, к чему лукавить – характер офицера Хейла тоже не славился терпением и кротостью).  
Шарился ли Стайлз на его рабочем столе, совал ли нос в рабочие документы, пытался ли пообщаться с задержанным в обезьяннике... Почему-то именно Дереку приходилось играть роль плохого полицейского и выдворять мальчишку оттуда, где тому было не место. Да еще и выговаривать ему, как будто именно он должен воспитывать чужих детей. Чужих приемных детей. Да, он все это делал – но бесился еще больше, не желая оставаться крайним.

Дерек уже забыл, да никогда толком и не знал, чем именно успел обидеть Стайлза в тот раз. Но хорошо запомнил, что именно после очередного столкновения лбами с его кредитки в неизвестном направлении ушли несколько сотен долларов. А на следующий день домой к Хейлу доставили пятьдесят пар женских розовых стрингов. Розыгрыш настолько изысканный, насколько вообще может быть изысканным юмор семиклассника. Дерек был даже рад, в какой-то степени, что обошлось без горящего дерьма на придверном коврике.  
Коллинз за две минуты выкорчевал с рабочего компьютера Хейла простого, но эффективного червя, и еще за десять - отследил, на какой айпишник тот сливал информацию.  
Дереку стоило притормозить и определиться, какую тактику выбрать – поговорить со Стайлзом по-мужски? Сообщить Джону? Но нет. Он буквально осатанел от злости, едва увидев довольное выражение лица мальчишки. И дело было не в том, что Стайлз подшутил над ним. И не в том, что он не уважал его ни на гран. И даже не во вторжении в частную жизнь – а Дерек оберегал ее настолько тщательно, насколько это вообще возможно в полицейском участке, где каждый второй мнит себя сраным Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Дело было в том, что он принялся за старое. А старому Стайлзу, маленькому вору и наркокурьеру, место было в колонии.

– Соскучился? – ласково спросил Дерек у Стайлза, пристроившегося прямо на столе Джона. Тот был в патруле, и это послужило еще одной причиной для ненависти к мелкому говнюку. Джон, уже немолодой, рвал задницу на дополнительных сменах и работал на износ, а гаденыш Стайлз, тем временем, взламывал кредитки.  
– Да вроде виделись недавно, – ухмыльнулся тот – и взвизгнул от боли, когда Дерек вцепился ему в ухо, стаскивая со стола. Хейл не собирался его бить, но и жалости в тот момент не испытывал совершенно никакой. Под удивленными взглядами он отволок сосредоточенно вырывавшегося из рук пацана в допросную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Ты права не имеешь, – не очень уверенно выдал Стайлз в наступившей тишине. Он шумно дышал и старательно тер покрасневшее ухо, пытаясь показать, как ему больно, бедненькому. – Понял?  
– Расскажи мне еще, чего я должен, а чего не должен, – отозвался Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. – Я тебе вопрос задал. Соскучился?  
Стайлз смотрел уже не нагло – непонимающе.  
– По своим дружкам, О`Брайен, – проговорил Дерек. Он парадоксально чувствовал не только злость, но еще и обиду. Словно Стайлз нагадил и ему персонально, и Джону, и всему участку. Показал, насколько наивными они тут все были. – По Фернандо Мартинезу соскучился. А? Он, конечно, уже в тюряге, что есть, то есть. Зря ты заложил его в свое время, выходит… Но ты же найдешь себе нового покровителя, в случае чего? Будешь курьером, начнешь барыжить или засядешь химичить с кредитками. Ты же у нас теперь все знаешь? Ты же умный, мать твою, хитрожопый!  
Нет, Дерек никогда не считал себя талантливым педагогом, да и не претендовал. Но раз Стайлз так хотел быть взрослым, то сдерживать злой сарказм не было смысла.  
– Большое счастье Джону привалило, да, Стайлз? – сказал он ядовито. – Он ведь именно для этого тебя взял. Чтобы преступник в семье был. Наверное, давно о таком мечтал. Не говорил тебе этого Джон, нет? Странно. Давай-ка поскорее сообщим ему, пусть порадуется подольше.  
Дерек не выдержал, сделал шаг к Стайлзу – и тот вжался спиной в стену, глядя в ответ блестящими глазами.  
– Или ты сам расскажешь Джону, или это сделаю я. Выбирай, – предложил Дерек, опомнившись. Стайлз выглядел так, словно приготовился к побоям – и Хейл понятия не имел, от страха перед ним, или по старой неизжитой привычке.  
– Я не…  
– Что ты не? – прервал его Дерек, ощутив внезапную усталость. – Ты не знал, что это преступление? Мне-то хоть не ври. Решил, что лично тебе с рук сойдет?  
– Это просто, – произнес мальчишка сдавленно.  
Дерек молчал. Да уж, все оказалось проще некуда.  
– Это шутка. Шутка, просто шутка, – хрипло выдавил Стайлз и вдруг осел, сполз по стене на подломившихся ногах, скрючился и заплакал. Не напоказ, а тихо и безнадежно, обхватив голову руками, словно пытаясь спрятаться.  
Дерек растерялся. Упрямая говнистость Стайлза, которую тот демонстрировал до сих пор, предписывала ему разораться, начать ныть, канючить, торговаться, злиться. Что угодно. Кроме этих тихих всхлипов на полу.  
– Подбери сопли, – грубовато сказал он, опускаясь на одно колено перед Стайлзом. Видит бог, Дерек действительно понятия не имел, как разговаривать с детьми. Всякое такое, наверное, хорошо удается женщинам, у них же, вроде, инстинкты под это заточены... Черт, да кто угодно постарше самого Дерека справился бы лучше. – Слышишь меня?

Стайлз протяжно вздохнул, поднял взгляд на Дерека, и тот уже собирался кивнуть и продолжить разбирательство, как вдруг заметил ужас в покрасневших, ощетинившихся мокрыми ресницами глазах. Стайлз снова неуверенно вдохнул, вернее, попытался, потрогал себя за сипевшее горло – и начал дрожать, разевать рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, силясь пропустить в легкие хоть немного воздуха. Казалось, пацана душил кто-то невидимый, вызванный сюда бесконечной силой его страха.

Дерек видел настоящую паническую атаку впервые, и даже то, что он ее распознал, не помогло сориентироваться. Самым правильным, наверное, было бы вывести Стайлза отсюда, но он понадеялся, что сумеет справиться сам. Да и чего греха таить – ему не хотелось оказаться тем, кто доводит подростков до истерики в запертых комнатах.

– Эй, эй, Стайлз, слышишь? – Стайлз беспомощно таращился в ответ, беззвучно рыдая, и стискивая липкими пальцами ладони Дерека, лежащие на тощих плечах. – Давай, всё в порядке, давай со мной, смотри. Сперва выдохни. А сейчас дыши со мной. Вдох – выдох. Всё, всё, всё… Сейчас получится, я обещаю, всё хорошо, правда… Скажи что-нибудь. Скажешь мне? Ну-ка?  
Дерек говорил медленно, очень спокойно, смотрел Стайлзу в глаза и старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Не показывая, что он и понятия не имеет, что делает. Решив притворяться, пока не сработает.  
– Я же не могу, – пожаловался Стайлз, кривя брови, заморгал от удивления – и задышал нормально.

– Всё, – пообещал Дерек, поглаживая его по плечам. Как он ни старался остаться беспристрастным, а жалость уже брала вверх. Паренька легко было пожалеть, с его-то анамнезом.  
Стайлз дрожал всем своим тощим телом, от кожи шел жар. Сыграть такое невозможно – и одна только эта искренность заставила Дерека усомниться в правильности своего поступка. Злость прошла, уступив место беспокойству, как бы мелкий придурок не задохнулся от ужаса.  
Дерек отчетливо сознавал, что переборщил, позволив себе сорваться на, как он теперь уже понимал, сглупившем заигравшемся мальчишке. Если ему сегодня впервые пришлось справляться с панической атакой, то Стайлз О’Брайен впервые ее пережил – по вине Дерека.  
Все просто. Он был взрослым, Стайлз – маленьким. В азарте от удачного пранка тому и в голову не пришло, что Дерек и, главное, Джон, могут расценить дурацкий розыгрыш как возвращение к старым привычкам. И то, что он зарвался и расслабился, вовсе не давало индульгенции Дереку.  
– Это просто шутка, – заторопился вдруг Стайлз, снова хватаясь за его руки, поворачивая замурзанное мокрое лицо, – я думал разыграть, что будет смешно и ты просто, ну, побухтишь, как обычно… Я не подумал! Я отдам деньги, честное слово, и там… За моральный ущерб? Я накоплю, Дерек. Пожалуйста. Только Джону не говори.  
– Давай-ка ты успокоишься для начала, – ответил Дерек, не желая пока принимать какое-либо решение. Ему снова приходилось поступать не как надо, а по совести. Сделать выбор, последствия которого невозможно предугадать.  
Почему для Стайлза ему постоянно приходилось делать исключения?

Жалость – убийца хладнокровных взвешенных решений, которые, казалось бы, и должны быть самыми верными. Жалость к малолетнему идиоту с хорошими мозгами, жалость к Стилински, искренне уверенному, что судьба послала ему сына – пускай и обходным путем. Не воспитанника, не сомнительного помощника по хозяйству, именно сына, достижениями которого Джон Стилински гордился, чьи неудачи и проказы воспринимал по-настоящему близко к сердцу.  
Для начала Дерек отвел Стайлза умыться, закрывая широкими плечами от любопытных взглядов. Потом, в туалете, пока мелкий яростно растирал лицо туалетной бумагой, стараясь уничтожить следы произошедшего, и делая все только хуже, они договорились, что Дерек ничего не скажет Джону – пока Стайлз не будет готов признаться сам. Они будут молчать, договорятся об этом же с Оуэном, а Стайлз поработает в техническом отделе во время летних каникул.  
Честно говоря, Дерек был уверен, что О’Брайен сольется. Участок переезжал в новое здание, и даже до него, бесконечно далекого от проблем сисадминов, долетали стенания о гнилых стенах и несовместимости техники с условиями старого фонда. Но, худо-бедно, они переехали, лето прошло, а Стайлз все так же сторонился Дерека и продолжал смирно таскаться в участок, хотя Коллинз гонял парня в хвост и в гриву, памятуя про червя.  
С Оуэном Стайлз, в конце концов, нашел общий язык и подружился. С Дереком – нет.  
Но и враждовать они перестали.

 

А теперь долговязый нескладный Стайлз вышагивал по участку на страусиных ногах, шумно прощался со всем по очереди, избегая только Дерека. Тот его, в общем-то, не винил, но считал, что какого-никакого «спасибо» и «до свидания» тоже заслуживает. Не то, чтобы ему было принципиально, но все-таки.  
Должно быть, за эти мысли Дерек уцепился, старался отвлечься. То, что он больше не будет работать с Джоном, было настоящей потерей. Именно на этого человека всегда можно было положиться. Наблюдая за его работой, Дерек учился правильно разговаривать с подозреваемыми и свидетелями, помогать невиновным, быть настоящим полицейским. И хотя количество работы не уменьшалось, а несправедливость оставалась константой, Дерек знал, что они делают что-то стоящее, правильное и нужное.

– Чувак, – позвали его, вырывая из омута воспоминаний, в который Дерек окунулся с подозрительной готовностью. Должно быть, пива ему на сегодня было уже достаточно.  
– Сам ты чувак. Решился? – беззлобно поинтересовался Дерек, поднимая бутылку под громогласное «ура». Дебби как раз закончила трогательный, но чертовски длинный тост, в котором рассказывала, как помог ей когда-то Джон, как сложно ей было оказаться единственной женщиной в участке, и как они вместе, в самом начале его карьеры, вынуждены были ухаживать за младенцем-подкидышем. Эту историю Дерек слышал уже порядка сотни раз.  
Стайлз посмотрел с испугом и кивнул. Дереку в очередной раз стало неловко – он действительно не хотел застращать пацана настолько, чтобы тот писался от ужаса, проходя мимо.  
– Ладно, – подбодрил он, пододвинул ближе обшарпанный синий мини-холодильник, лед в котором уже превратился в воду, и начал выставлять многочисленные бутылки на стол. – Рассказывай.  
– Я тебе очень благодарен, типа, – промямлил Стайлз.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек и поднял холодильник – осторожно, чтобы не расплескать.  
– За это, за все, – мелкий терял уверенность прямо на глазах, и куда только подевалось обычное красноречие?  
– Давай-ка, помогай, – Дерек решил избавить его от мучений, поставил холодильник обратно на стол и похлопал ладонью по ручке. – Бери тут, поможешь мне вылить. Силёнок хватит, сумеешь?  
Стайлз тут же закивал, что да, он справится, ухватился за оранжевую ручку и бодро зашагал рядом.

В коридоре Стайлз снова позвал его, смущенно и виновато.  
– Слушай…  
– Устал? – Дереку было и неловко, и смешно одновременно. Он тоже был плох в искренних разговорах, его исчерканная благодарственная речь для Джона валялась в шкафчике. Он решил убрать листок подальше, настолько плохо это оказалась. Словно писал не сам Дерек, а какой-то бесталанный парень, промышляющий трогательными текстами для открыток.  
– Нет. Да, – смешался Стайлз, присел, вынуждая остановиться и Дерека, поставил холодильник на пол.  
– Эх ты, – успел поддразнить его Дерек. А потом Стайлз быстро, очень решительно подошел вплотную. Взял за ворот форменной синей рубашки, а Дерек еще как-то по-идиотски подумал, что вот тебе на, они уже почти одного роста, догнал. Когда только успел? Стайлз уже прижимался к его рту сухими губами, пытаясь поцеловать – нелепо, ужасно неуклюже, а Дерек не понимал, когда этот ребенок успел вырасти и решить, что он тоже взрослый, и ему тоже пора целоваться, что он хочет и может…  
Дерека встряхнуло, он вышел из ступора и отодвинул от себя Стайлза.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но на такой случай должностных инструкций не писали. Он смотрел на Стайлза, Стайлз – на него, а потом пацан вывернулся из-под руки и свалил прежде, чем Дерек нашелся с правильными словами. Прежде чем спросил – мелкий, ты что творишь, ты сдурел, что ли?...

Остаток вечера Дерек провел в идиотском рассеянном состоянии, кое-как отвечая, когда к нему обращались и смеясь, если смеялись другие. Он даже попытался поймать Стайлза наедине, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но тот каждый раз исчезал с виртуозностью человека-невидимки.  
Сам Дерек тоже не прикладывал особых усилий, чтобы это как-то исправить. Нелепый поцелуй просто обязан был вызвать отвращение – а его не было, не было противно. Зато Хейл испытывал корежащую неловкость, стоило только подумать, что в его биографии теперь значится поцелуй с подростком.  
Он даже с Джоном толком не попрощался из-за этого.  
Как обычно, Стайлз приносил ему одни неприятности.

****

В работе копа много огорчений. В работе хорошего копа их еще больше. Происходит всякое, много такого, что заставляет задуматься – а ту ли работу ты выбрал? Потянешь ли ты, всё ли делаешь правильно, отдаешь ли всего себя – или остался кусочек, который ты по какой-то случайности еще не принес на алтарь служения обществу?  
Дерек был готов на многое, но раз за разом поступаться собственными интересами – тут даже его терпению мог прийти конец.

На протяжении всего разговора с капитаном Хейл тихо зверел. Детектив Картер аккуратно и незаметно пихала его локтем в бок всякий раз, когда на лице Дерека появлялось особенно лютое выражение, и только это позволяло ему держаться. Как бы там ни было, перед начальственными завихрениями он оказался не один.  
Пропустив Картер вперед, Дерек прикрыл дверь кабинета за собой очень аккуратно. Настолько аккуратно, что Эллен, быстро оценив побелевшие костяшки, ухватила его за рукав и потащила в комнату оформления улик.  
– Полегче, ковбой, – буркнула она, когда Дерек от души пнул складской стеллаж. – Побереги казенное имущество, оно тебе еще пригодится.  
Дерек прижался лбом к холодной металлической полке и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Желание что-нибудь сломать было почти непереносимым.  
– Федералы, Эл, – тихо произнес он. – Сраные федералы в нашем сраном участке, в нашем с тобой сраном деле. Которое мы ведем уже три года. Три сраных года, Эллен! А Хэрриот требует, чтобы мы все отдали чертовым федералам!  
Картер покачала головой.  
– Я знаю, Дерек. Я при этом присутствовала, если помнишь. И об «отдать» речи не шло, кэп говорил про совместную операцию.

Она увещевала его, как маленького, терпеливо и разумно – это злило и, против воли, отрезвляло. Они все тут взрослые люди, значит, и действовать должны по-взрослому.  
В который раз он вынужден был напомнить себе об этом?

– Да, но мы-то с тобой оба понимаем, кто снимет пенки! Ты дольше меня в полиции, Картер, уж тебе ли не знать. На «земле» вламывают простые детективы, такие, как мы с тобой, а внеочередные звания получают совсем другие парни, – Дерек посмотрел на выразительные брови напарницы и закончил, – …и леди.  
Эллен оглянулась, выбрала стул почище и села, вытянув скрещенные ноги. Такое выражение на ее лице Дерек видел уже не раз, и точно знал, что сейчас последует оплеуха тяжелой лапой мамы-медведицы.

– Ты прав, Хейл, – спокойно начала Картер. – Я служу дольше тебя. Поэтому раньше тебя успела забыть и снова вспомнить, что мы тут не ради личных амбиций, а чтобы служить и защищать. Вытащи голову из задницы, детектив, и вспомни присягу. Даже если из-за вмешательства федералов тебя обойдут с повышением, ты хотя бы будешь знать, что сделал все возможное, чтобы улицы этого города стали безопаснее. Так что заканчивай играть в сраного героя боевика, детектив Хейл, и просто делай свою сраную работу!

Дерек молчал. Признавать это было неприятно, но Картер была права. Дело клана Конелли оказалось сложным и запутанным, и даже если бы у полиции хватило ресурсов, чтобы разобраться со средним звеном, контролирующим уличные банды, они все равно не подобрались бы к верхушке. Однажды им неизбежно пришлось бы обратиться за помощью к ФБР. Вот только Бюро вышло на связь первым, в рамках собственного расследования – и это давало надежду, что там знают имена кукловодов.  
Эллен встала и увесисто похлопала Дерека по плечу.  
– Раз уж нам придется сотрудничать с федералами, сделаем это как следует. Будем лучшими и натянем хорошенько этих засранцев.  
Дерек недобро улыбнулся, заражаясь ее настроем. Уж он-то постарается.

На предварительный брифинг с фэбээровцами Дерек собирался, как на войну, и был готов сражаться за свое детище до последней капли крови. Судя по воинственно заломленному воротнику рубашки Картер, она пришла с теми же мыслями. Зато прочие копы, брошенные начальством на это расследование, выглядели сонными и раздраженными, представляя забуксовавшие дела и горы документации, накопившиеся за время их отсутствия. На столе стояли кофейники и бутылки с водой, проектор транслировал на экран заставку презентации, старушка Дебби раскладывала скрепленные листки с распечатанными данными.  
Суровый агент в черном костюме, у которого прямо на лбу было написано, что он главный, не спешил начинать совещание – очевидно, ждали кого-то еще. Хейл раздраженно проверял почту в телефоне, когда за дверью громко ахнула Дебби и что-то защебетала восторженно. Дверь хлопнула, торопливые шаги остановились прямо за его спиной. Не успел он обернуться, как через плечо протянулась рука и поставила на свободное место большую коробку с выпечкой. Дерек еще успел подумать, что снабжение в ФБР явно покруче будет, чем в полиции, а потом увидел, кто именно принес круассаны.

О, да ладно! Это просто не могло стать еще лучше.

Стайлз долбаный О’Брайен.

Дерек узнал его без труда. И пусть теперь перед ним был не подросток, а молодой мужчина, Дерека все равно швырнуло на десять лет назад при виде подвижного умного лица. Черт, да в костюме и при галстуке Стайлз мог сойти за какого-нибудь гарвардского интеллектуала. И не скажешь, что в детстве ошивался среди отпетых упырей. Дерек хорошо их запомнил, самолично надев наручники на взрослых членов банды, которых Стайлз сдал, отрубая себе возможность возвращения на улицы.  
Когда Стилински с сыном уехали, Дебби, уже десять лет подряд собирающаяся на пенсию, регулярно информировала, как там дела у их дорогого шерифа. Они созванивались по старой дружбе, имя Стайлза, разумеется, тоже звучало в разговорах. Несколько раз информация случайно прилетала и Хейлу, уже дослужившемуся на тот момент до детектива.   
Дерек знал, что Джон-таки усыновил Стайлза, и что пацан вовсю трещит о Квантико, даже умудрился Дебби по телефону убедить. Дескать, дело в шляпе, всего-то осталось втолковать Джону, каким крутым супер-пупер-агентом он станет…  
Дерек не исключал такой возможности. Почему нет? Иногда даже свиньи летают.   
Честно говоря, не так уж сильно его заботила судьба О`Брайена, чтобы раздумывать о ней подолгу. Достаточно было того, что Дерек за прошедшие десять лет так и не сумел выкинуть из головы дурацкий эпизод с поцелуем.

Дерек даже в страшном сне не представлял, что ему придется работать со Стайлзом.

– Итак, все в сборе, можем начинать, – «Главный» встал и выступил вперед. – Меня зовут Дэмиан Максвелл, и да, мои родители были физиками. Сегодня у нас довольно неофициальное совещание, основная цель которого – познакомить две команды, обговорить план действий в общих чертах и, по возможности, снять напряженность. Агент Стилински был так любезен, что принес круассаны, хотя прекрасно знает, что лично я люблю пончики с шоколадом, спасибо, агент.  
Вышеупомянутый Стилински развалился с невинным видом в кресле и улыбнулся.  
– Шеф, позвольте я процитирую вам первую заповедь Пятнадцатого участка: «Никаких шуток про пончики, сынок, лучше не стоит». А мы ведь пришли с миром, разве не так?  
Максвелл рассеянно почесал затылок.

– Да, я забыл, у тебя же здесь отец служил... Что ж, это облегчит нам задачу по налаживанию коммуникаций. Представишь нас?  
– Ну а как же. Вот, например, детектив Хейл, – Стайлз сложил пальцы пистолетиком, направил на Дерека и проартикулировал беззвучное «бах». – Когда ваш покорный слуга еще не определился со своим жизненным выбором и был обычной уличной шпаной, именно детектив Хейл героически пробежал за мной шесть кварталов, сцапал и, можно сказать, за шкирку вытащил на светлую сторону силы. Если бы не он, мы бы с вами, господа и дамы, встретились по разные стороны решетки... 

Дерек стиснул зубы. Картер слушала так внимательно, что, казалось, вот-вот отрастит себе вторую пару ушей, и это было явно не к добру. О’Брайен был в своем репертуаре.  
Хотя нет, он же теперь Стилински. 

– ...и Дебби мне стала прямо как вторая бабушка, – закончил разливаться Стайлз-теперь-Стилински. Максвелл, похоже, успел пожалеть, что вообще поднял эту тему, но результат оказался очевиден – нервные копы, большинство из которых Стайлза даже не знало, заметно расслабились.   
Коварный болтливый засранец. Похоже, именно на это он и рассчитывал.   
Дерек совершенно не чувствовал себя расслабленным. Позвоночник то и дело простреливало напряжением, шея закаменела. Сознание словно раздвоилось: одна часть профессионально внимала словам агента Максвелла, другая неотрывно наблюдала за Стайлзом, выхватывая то одну, то другую черту, тщательно изучая.   
Пижонская стрижка – разве агенты Бюро не должны носить волосы уставной длины? Острые скулы. Выразительный рот. Раньше тот был просто большим и нелепым, как у кукушонка. Дерек тогда еще поддразнивал пацана, что тот отрастил себе такую пасть исключительно ради повышенной скорости трындежа.

Детектив Хейл вышел из конференц-зала с острым желанием выпить. Местный кофе, неизбежно гадкий, стал бы жалким компромиссом, но других вариантов не было. Он как раз добавлял в кружку сублимированные сливки, когда Стайлз нарисовался за левым плечом и закашлялся с фальшивой деликатностью. Дерек обернулся, невольно отмечая детали, которые не успел изучить во время брифинга – рост, очертания ног, длинные пальцы, отбивающие сумбурный ритм на бедре.  
– Просто хотел нормально поздороваться, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Здравствуйте, детектив Хейл.  
– Здравствуйте, агент Стилински, – ответил Дерек. – Взял фамилию Джона?  
– Очевидно.  
Повисла пауза. Стайлз выжидал, Дерек не знал, что сказать. «Ты так вырос»? Ну конечно он вырос, идиот, десять лет прошло. «Ты все-таки не попал в тюрьму»? Еще лучше. «Помнишь, как поцеловал меня?».  
Возьми себя в руки, детектив.  
– Как отец? – выдавил он, наконец, когда молчание стало совсем неприличным.  
Стайлз снова усмехнулся, словно метания Дерека его невероятно веселили.  
– Отлично. Крутит шуры-муры с соседкой и постит трогательные статусы на фейсбуке. Старички и социальные сети, что может быть очаровательнее, ха?  
Дерек послушно согласился, что ничего. Чертов Стайлз разулыбался еще шире и преувеличенно церемонно распрощался. Разговаривать-то как начал. «Трогательно», «очаровательно», надо же. А раньше было бы «ништяк» и «мякотка».

– Думаю, совместная работа окажется действительно интересной, Дерек. Будет весело.

Ага. Весело будет. Обхохочешься.

Дерек еще смотрел Стайлзу вслед, когда подошла Эллен, вежливо державшаяся в стороне во время их разговора.  
– Так-так-так, посмотрим, что тут у нас, – Картер демонстративно раздула ноздри. – О, запахло прелюбопытной историей!  
Хейл встряхнулся и начал чересчур тщательно размешивать сливки в кофе.  
– Нет тут никакой истории. Стайлз был малолетним преступником. Однажды я арестовал его, мой куратор взял парня под опеку, а потом и вовсе усыновил. Конец.  
– Насколько малолетним?  
– Очень малолетним. Заткнись, Картер.  
Эллен кивнула.  
– Замечательно. Еще один вопрос, Хейл, и я от тебя отстану. Напомни мне, пожалуйста, каннибализм все еще является федеральным преступлением?  
– Господи, Картер. Конечно является, при чем тут это вообще? – Дерек чуть не поперхнулся кофе.  
Хмыкнув, Эллен принялась засыпать новую порцию зерен в кофеварку.  
– А при том, мой дорогой друг, что ты смотришь на очень даже совершеннолетнего агента Стилински так, словно хочешь сожрать.  
Дерек одарил Эллен тяжелым взглядом.  
– Ты несешь какую-то хрень.  
– Я гордая мать девочки-подростка, – Картер закатила глаза. – Поверь, Дерек, я знаю все о голодных взглядах. Неважно, на что смотрит Штеффи – на чизкейк или на солиста One Direction. Ошибиться невозможно.  
Эллен была отличным напарником, но то, что она говорила прямо сейчас, не лезло ни в какие ворота. «Мать девочки-подростка, бла-бла-бла». Вот так приличный коп насмотрится всяких там «Сумерек» вместе с дочерью, а потом видит вампирские страсти там, где их и в помине нет. Дерек скривился, забрал кружку и направился к своему столу.  
– Эй, Хейл!  
Тот притормозил, но оборачиваться не стал.  
– Твой агент абсолютно так же смотрит на тебя. Подумай об этом.  
Дерек все бы отдал, чтобы этого разговора никогда не происходило – унизительного и дурацкого. Для протокола, пункт первый – у него не стоит на малолеток. Для протокола, пункт второй – у Дерека не настолько давно был секс, чтобы жрать кого-то глазами, и уж само собой, у него не стоит на малолетнего говнюка, который совершенно точно не был человеком. Гарпией он был, вездесущей гарпией, натравленной злым роком на детектива Хейла за все плохое, что он сделал в жизни. Преследующей его теперь, отравляющей жизнь. Употребляющей слова типа «трогательно» и «очаровательно».  
Заебись вообще.

 

Две следующие недели были так плотно забиты совещаниями, проработкой наводок и отчетами аналитиков, что пролетели бы незаметно – если бы не Стайлз. Дерек не ждал от него низкого уровня, парень всегда был умен, а уж в оперативной работе оказался практически безупречен. Однако, О’Брайен-Стилински мешал. Только ему, лично и персонально. Дереку приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы вести себя ровно и спокойно, как и следует профессионалу: Стайлз походя шутил, драматично изламывал брови и делал всякие другие штуки с лицом, меняя десяток выражений за минуту.  
Картер, поганка, приобрела дурацкую привычку щипать напарника за бок. Хоть не глумилась больше, и на том спасибо.  
Дело, тем временем, приобретало все больший размах, особенно после объединения материалов. По данным, полученным от агентов под прикрытием, клан Конелли планировал слияние с албанцами. И хотя переговоры шли на самом верхнем уровне, руководство картелей ожидало проблем именно в среднем звене, на улицах Нью-Йорка. А улицы, как ни крути, были территорией копов. Операция планировалась масштабной – с одновременным арестом первых лиц и захватом главарей банд. Последних предполагалось брать на встрече, посвященной перераспределению финансовых потоков и переделу территорий, и Дерек еще мельком подумал, что по своей структуре картель, похоже, мало чем отличается от любой крупной корпорации с Уолл-Стрит.  
«Большой день» выпал на пятницу, и уже в среду технари, замаскированные под строителей, вдоль и поперек изучили место встречи – промышленное здание, ожидавшее реконструкции в рамках городской индустриальной программы. В четверг установили оборудование для прослушки, потом завезли в ближайший мотель мониторы и генераторы.  
В день Икс ударные группы разместили в грузовиках, замаскированных под рефрижераторы, а агентов с копами распределили по точкам. Картер с временным напарником сидела через три двери от Дерека, на контроле интернет-траффика, Максвелл с координаторами – в другом крыле. А Хейл оказался вместе со Стайлзом Стилински на мобильных частотах. Дивная удача.

Номер оказался – лучше не придумаешь. Покрывало было все в подозрительных пятнах, стол, заставленный оборудованием, неприятно качался, лампочка светила тускло, то и дело мигая.   
Дерек уставился на распятие, висящее над кроватью. Разрез глаз Спасителя казался непривычно узким, а на табличке под крестом были какие-то иероглифы.  
– У нас в комнате, – задумчиво констатировал Стайлз, заметив направление его взгляда, – корейский Иисус.  
– А у нас ничего такой, – отозвалась Картер на общей частоте, – обычный, англо-саксонский.  
– А у нас на ресепшене редкостно уродливая икебана. На этом предлагаю закончить обсуждение интерьеров, – припечатал Максвелл. В наушнике кто-то заржал.  
Установившаяся тишина на радиочастоте была живой и комфортной. Кто-то посапывал, кто-то щелкал клавишами, кто-то шелестел страницами. Дерек различил короткий перестук ногтей по деревянной поверхности – наверняка Картер.  
Через час и двадцать одну минуту после начала операции, Максвелл включился с новостями.  
– Наружное наблюдение сообщает, что объекты задерживаются на предыдущем адресе, наши парни под прикрытием подтверждают перенос встречи на один час. Не время запускать Angry Birds, детки, но предупреждаю, ожидание будет долгим. Всем оставаться на связи, микрофоны не выключать. Сидите тихо, как мышки на подлодке, я не желаю пробиваться сквозь разговоры о достоинствах Кардашьян или о том, как наши сыграли в последней игре. Ким жуткая, Метс – отстой, конец спорам. Отбой.

Еще когда Дерек только узнал, что ему предстоит провести несколько часов (в лучшем случае) наедине со Стайлзом, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Со временем уверенность лишь крепла, несмотря на то, что поначалу Стилински вел себя почти идеально.  
Ёрзать, зевать и поглядывать на Дерека он начал уже потом и, казалось, даже обрадовался отсрочке. Выслушав Максвелла, Стайлз потянулся, ослабил галстук, закатал рукава рубашки, разве что ботинки не снял. И на том спасибо.  
– Ну что? – через некоторое время негромко и доброжелательно поинтересовался он, развернувшись к Дереку всем телом. Открытая располагающая поза, ясный взгляд – да парню бы потерпевших успокаивать, а не сидеть на прослушке.  
– Не болтай. И не расслабляйся, – буркнул Дерек после небольшой паузы. Он планировал провести большую часть вечера в молчании, даже книгу захватил. Модную, совершенно бессмысленную.  
Кроме всего прочего, Дереку было иррационально дискомфортно осознавать, что сейчас их слышит полтора десятка человек, и это только те, кто не отвлекся. Хейл уже бывал на похожем задании, и в тот раз было точно так же. Раздражало.   
Стайлз кивнул, а потом сунул вдруг Дереку свой телефон под нос, прямо поверх раскрытой книги.  
Набранное сообщение Дереку пришлось перечитать дважды – в первый раз он просто не поверил своим глазам. Но нет, все верно, на экране отчетливо виднелись несколько слов.  
«вероятность того что они встретятся сегодня около 10%»

Дерек открыл было рот, но Стайлз приложил палец к губам.  
«тогда какого черта мы тут?» – яростно тыкая в сенсорный экран, набрал Дерек, секунду помедлил и добавил «блядь». Напечатанная «блядь» была неловкой, но тяжеловесной, и хорошо отражала отношение Дерека к ситуации.  
Стайлз выгнул бровь – мол, глупости какие ты, Дерек, пишешь. Аккуратно взял из его рук телефон, попорхал над ним своими неприличными пальцами, отдал обратно.

«инфа появилась когда сворачиваться было уже поздно»

Дерек прочитал и отложил телефон, сделав это медленно и осторожно. Опасался швырнуть им в Стайлза или иным способом вызвать ненужные вопросы у тех, кто сейчас их слышал. Кто-нибудь точно заинтересовался бы предсмертными хрипами, звуками борьбы и сдавленными «помогите, меня душат»… И не сказать, что Стайлз стал бы невинной жертвой. В сознательном саботаже Дерек ФБР не подозревал, но все происходящее определенно попахивало распиздяйством и бессмысленной тратой человеческих ресурсов. Тут все-таки не кино-боевик с неограниченным количеством статистов, патронов и кокаина у режиссера.  
Хейл вздрогнул и отвлекся от дурацких мыслей, ощутив прикосновение. Стайлз не стал забирать свой телефон, вместо этого он положил руку на колено Дерека, и сейчас та скользила вверх-вниз, медленно и легко. Стайлз его попросту лапал.  
Дерек схватил его за запястье, собрался уже было рявкнуть, но осекся. Не стоило посвящать всю группу в подробности их сложных взаимоотношений. Которых у них, кстати, никаких не было. Просто раз в десять лет Стайлз почему-то начинал трогать Дерека.

Стайлз выждал несколько секунд, снял гарнитуру, развернулся и потянулся свободной рукой, продолжив, как ни в чем ни бывало. Дерек все бы отдал, лишь бы иметь возможность спросить, что именно он творит. Но, по иронии судьбы – и еще потому, что Стайлз был подлым говнюком, и судьба тут вообще ни при чем – именно этого он сделать не мог.  
Хуже всего было то, что плохо Дереку не было. Ему было хорошо и приятно от того, как Стайлз гладил его. И не только потому, что уже полгода прошло с тех пор, как последняя подружка испарилась, когда Дерек, замотавшись, не звонил ей месяц. Но и потому, что это был Стайлз. Менее подходящего момента выбрать было нельзя, но с самого начала, стоило только им сесть рядом друг с другом, Дерек чувствовал электризующее волнение. Оно легко сходило за раздражение – это же, черт возьми, Стайлз. Беситься из-за него было почти делом привычки.  
Тот самый Стайлз, который провел ногтями вдоль внутреннего шва форменных брюк и сейчас мял через ткань его твердеющий член. Сдавливал и оглаживал, аккуратно, не торопясь, но без смущения. Дерек поднял глаза и столкнулся с обжигающим взглядом. Зрачки у Стайлза расширились, вид был шальной и пьяный. Почему-то именно от этого Дерек испытал острый укол настоящего возбуждения. Захотел сам, а не просто отстраненно и охуевше принимал ласку.  
Момент, когда Дерек повернул микрофон на гарнитуре вверх и положил руки на стол, можно было считать позорной капитуляцией. Стайлз тут же придвинулся вплотную, расстегнул ширинку, облизал ладонь и принялся дрочить – сильно сжимая пальцы, проводя по всему члену, оттягивая кожу. Может, если бы он сделал больно или просто неправильно, Дерек очнулся бы.   
Но Стайлз не сделал.

Поэтому Дерек дышал через раз, напоминая себе, что их могут услышать, и с ужасом понимая, что стоит от этого только крепче. В животе сладко щекотало, яйца поджимались. Бронежилет, хотя и облегченный, новой модели, сдавливал Дереку грудь, воздуха не хватало, капли пота стекали по позвоночнику. И Стайлз совсем не стремился облегчить ему жизнь: пока его рука двигалась внизу, уверенно и идеально, сам он вжался лицом Дереку в шею, дернул за воротник рубашки и принялся целовать, вылизывая и прикусывая.  
В голове у Дерека уже мелькали лихорадочные, смутные картинки, появляющиеся сами собой, без усилий – этот рот с мягкими губами, Стайлз отсасывает, старательно обхватывая член и пропуская в горячее горло, они трахаются, уже не здесь, конечно нет, где-то в другом месте, мокро, грязно, где-то, где Дерек услышит его стоны, потому что Стайлз просто не может быть тихим, под ним он будет кричать...  
Дерек кончил, спустил в чужую ладонь, обливаясь спермой и стискивая зубы до боли, чувствуя беспомощное, непреодолимое удовольствие. Он сейчас почти ненавидел Стайлза за выбор момента.

Милосердный корейский Иисус, тупо подумал Дерек, зажимая микрофон ладонью и шумно дыша. Пытаясь справиться как можно быстрее, потому что в ухо понеслись недовольные возгласы: у них фонит, Хейл, блядь, поправь микрофон, это что, неполадки, да что там у вас такое..?

Дерек застегнул штаны трясущимися руками, защелкнул пряжку ремня. Стайлз неторопливо и очень графично облизывал пальцы, и Дерек всерьез начал опасаться, что тронется умом.  
Он не успел как следует обдумать эту мысль: оба вздрогнули от собранного, ставшего по-военному жестким голоса Максвелла, раздавшегося из гарнитуры, лежащей на столе.  
– Встреча состоится. Ориентировочное время прибытия объектов на место – пять минут. Группа Альфа, двухминутная готовность. Бета и Дельта, боевая готовность. Группы прослушки: Омега, Сигма, Эпсилон, последняя контрольная проверка. Работаем.

Дерек слышал, как негромко перекликаются остальные, знал, что нужно собраться и действовать, операция не отменена, все по плану. Но не мог заставить себя шевельнуться. Они со Стайлзом молча смотрели друг на друга, как будто мертвая тишина по-прежнему была необходимым условием.  
– Ты же говорил… – неверяще начал Дерек и осекся. Его голос будто привел Стайлза в сознание – он легко ударил по столу ладонью, выдохнул и вскочил на ноги.  
– Десять процентов, Дерек, читай внимательнее, – торопливо отозвался Стайлз, надел гарнитуру и методично защелкал тумблерами, проверяя частоты. – Все, работаем!

****

Дерек явственно ощущал, как перегорает в теле адреналин – уже после того, как накрыли главарей. С их стороны потерь не было, работа была быстрой и чистой. Почти образцовой, хоть в учебниках описывай.  
Копы и федералы хлопали друг друга по плечам, обменивались впечатлениями и, перекрикиваясь, договаривались пойти в бар, чтобы коллективно напиться. Несколько неудачников, продувших оформление задержания в «камень-ножницы-бумага», в свою очередь, орали, чтобы им оставили выпивку и место за столами. Дерек сомневался, что когда-нибудь еще удостоится такого зрелища – и даже немного жалел, что не в состоянии уделить происходящему должное внимание.

– Наблюдать за этим, – негромко прокомментировал откуда-то слева Стайлз, – все равно, что видеть Годзиллу, целующейся с Нэсси.  
По негласной договоренности друг на друга они не смотрели. Именно на этом фокусировалось все внимание Дерека, как бы он ни старался переключиться. В конце концов, под мятым воротником рубашки саднил засос, и жесткая ткань терла горячую кожу при каждом выдохе.  
– Пошли, – коротко приказал он.  
– Полицейский произвол? – деловито уточнил Стайлз, первым направляясь к машине. И слава богу: Дерек сомневался, что смог бы придумать достойный повод, не говоря уже о том, чтобы озвучить его.

Оба наконец-то стянули бронежилеты – и Дерек вздрогнул, услышав долгий стон облегчения. Он сел за руль и бездумно уставился прямо перед собой. Стайлз бросил бронежилет на заднее сиденье и сел рядом.  
– Мне твой отец звонил, – ляпнул Дерек, не зная, что сказать. – Просил присмотреть.  
Это было правдой: Джон позвонил ему пару дней назад, переживая за сына. До сих пор, видимо, не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь его маленький преступник сам ловит нарушителей закона.  
Вот Дерек и сказал. Заработал Взгляд от Стайлза, и немедленно об этом пожалел. Нашел время.  
– Ну и как? Присмотрел? – ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз. Никогда раньше Дерек не видел его настолько довольным. И, главное, при всем желании, он не смог бы объяснить, в чем причина такого счастья – только ли в удачном исходе операции, или еще в чем-то другом.  
– Да, – сказал Дерек после паузы, – присмотрел.

Как там говорила Картер? Натянем этих засранцев-федералов? Дерек не знал, сменила ли она гнев на милость. Возможно, хотя бы сегодня Эллен поддастся атмосфере всеобщего благодушия.  
Но одного засранца он всё-таки постарается натянуть как следует. За ним, в конце концов, должок.


End file.
